All I ever wanted was you
by lilredd3394
Summary: Lovino and Antonio wake up in a new world where everything is out of order. Antonio is married to Francis and Lovino is dating Gilbert. WTF! Can they get their normal lives back or are they just going to have to live without eachother SPAMANO
1. Chapter 1

Lovino slowly opened his eyes, the bright sun was shining right into his eyes. He swore underneath his breath before rolling over, expecting to find his face buried in Antonio's chest like always. But this time, it wasn't there. He sat up and looked around, all signs of the Spaniard were gone "Was it all a dream?" he whispered as he got out of his bed and walked into his closet and grabbing a random shirt and pants and slipping them on. He stormed out of his bedroom and straight to the kitchen "Hey! Tomato-Bastard" he growled as he walked into the kitchen, but Antonio wasn't there either_**. **_Lovino's gut tightened at the thought that Antonio left him, after all they had gone through. He walked into the living room, half hoping that the Spaniard would be fast asleep on the couch. He felt tears fill his eyes when he saw that Antonio wasn't there either. He sat down on the couch and bit his lip. He looked out the window as a car pulled into the parking lot. He stood up and ran to the door as it opened "Antonio!" he cried only to see the shocked face of his brother "Oh…. It's only you"

"Ve~! What's wrong Fratello?" Feliciano asked tilting his head to the side "Who's Antonio? Are you crying?"

Lovino growled before shoving past his still talking brother and outside. He ignored his motorcycle that was just sitting there and walked towards the park. He felt a large hole in his heart, he never relized how much he truly loved Antonio until now "Why must I realize everything " he whispered as he walked onto the park bridge. He looked down into the water before a tear dripped off his nose and splashed into the stream "Why must I realize everything" he repeated closing his eyes "once it's gone"

Antonio groaned before rolling over and putting his hand around the figure lying next to him. He smiled as the figure moved "Morning, Lovi" he whispered opening his eyes, only to find himself face to face with shocked blue eyes. Since when did Lovino have blue eyes? Antonio's eyes widened in shock "F-Francis" he said sitting up as the Frenchman rubbed his head "W-what are you doing in my bed? Where's Lovi?"

"Mon Ami" Francis said looking at Antonio "Who is Lovino?"

"My little Italian! The one you keep trying to take from me!" Antonio cried getting out of the bed, he kept telling himself this was all just a bad dream. But somehow he know, deep down inside. That this wasn't a dream, it was really happening. He walked into the kitchen, and started on breakfast. He heard Barefoot steps behind him and arms wrapping around his wait. He smelt the familiar cologne of Francis "get off me" he growled pushing the Frenchman away from him "Only Lovino can touch me!"

"I don't know who this lovino person is, Mon Ami" Francis said putting his hands on his hips, his blue eyes narrowing "but I don't remember anyone by the name of Lovino. After all these years of us being married you now have a sudden-"

"WHAT!" Antonio yelled causing the Frenchman to flinch "W-We're married! Since when!"

Lovino put his head in his hands and started sobbing, until someone came up behind him and rubbed his back. He heard german, He spun around to find himself face to face with Gilbert "What the hell, Bastard!" he snapped slapping the shocked Prussians hand away from him "What the hell are you touching me for?"

Gilbert stepped back "My Lovi" he said, that shocked the Italian beyond belief "What's wrong? Is this how you treat your lover? You need some manners or an anger management class"

Lovino's eyes widened "L-Lover!" he said shaking his head frantically "I wouldn't date a potato-bastard like you! WHERE THE HELL IS ANTONIO!"

Gilbert's head tilted to the side "Antonio?" he asked before racking his memory "I don't remember anyone by the name of Antonio, are you sure you didn't make him up?"

"he was part of your damn trio with Francis!" Lovino snapped only to find himself pinned to the railing. Gilbert was smiling at him, just before pressing his lips to his. Lovino's eyes widened even more, as Gilbert gently bit down on his bottom lip. He hesitantly opened his mouth, and instantly regreated it. The Prussians mouth tasted like Beer and Wurst, how could Matthew put up with that. Lovino quickly shoved Gilbert away and wiped his mouth "what the hell!" he demanded his face was bright red "What about Matthew!"

"Mattie? Dude, I wouldn't dare go near him. He's with Alfred, and damn, that guys is very protective of that Canadian" Gilbert said smiling "but I would like to get a shot at Matthew, but not while I'm dating you Lovino. And I sure wouldn't give you up for anything in the world"

"Huh! Matthew and Alfred are brothers! TWINS!" Lovino yelled only to get another shocked look from Gilbert

"Matthew and Alfred aren't brother, much less twins. Damn, they may look alike but their so different! Alfred may be protective of Matthew, but you don't want to get Matthew mad. He's worse then Ivan when he's had to much Vodka" Gilbert said laughing "not unless you want to die or get castrated"

"What the fuck is going on?" Lovino muttered "Matthew's normally shy and quiet, and you were dating him and being overprotective of him. Alfred was with Arthur, and was protecting him from Francis, Francis was a damn horny slut that went after everyone. I was dating Antonio, who…. Had just proposed to me" he looked down, I was too lost in the memory as a small smile crept onto his face "I was scared, I wanted to say Yes. I tried to but It didn't come out like that. That night, Antonio vanished and I went to bed alone. Then I woke up in this nightmare, when I'm dating you. Matthew and Alfred are together and-"

"Hold on there, Lovi" Gilbert said covering the Italians mouth "you're acting like your brother. And Really, in this dream of yours Alfred was dating Arthur! Damn, Arthur's been dead for ten years. Francis went ballistic since Arthur tried to touch his knew husband, Tony and-"

"Tony!" Lovino said puling the Prussians hand away from his mouth, his eyes were full of hope "Antonio! Where are they?"

"Dude, Francis and Tony have been married for eleven years" Gilbert said but the Italian was already gone "LOVINO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio took a bite of the breakfast he had made. Francis was sitting across from him as a knock on the door sounded. He saw Francis get up and walk to the door. He heard Francis swear in French and footsteps running towards the kitchen. He looked up to find himself staring at a small kid, his hair was a dull auburn and his eyes were a lifeless brown. He stood up and walked over to him, he was at least a foot taller "Hey, Kid" he said looking down at him "can I help you?"

The kid growled "I'm looking for a tomato-bastard" he snapped stepping back "you're obvious not who I'm looking for"

"Tomato?" Antonio repeated putting his hand on the kids shoulders "what you're name?"

The kid pushed him away "Lov" the kid stopped before shaking his head "Lovarg Inoas" The kid swore again before storming out of the house "Damn wine-bastard!"

Antonio smiled "Just like my little Lovi" he said as he started up the stairs, he didn't know that the kid had stopped and was staring at him as he shut the bedroom door behind him

Lovino gaped at the old man that had just walked up the stairs "What the fuck!" he growled before storming out of the house "Lovarg Inogas! What the hell type of name is that!" he groaned and put his head in his hands, before remembering the look on the old man's face when he said Tomato-bastard and Wine-bastard. It's like he knew him for some strange reason. But their age difference was too far. He and Antonio we're only two years apart, while he was young enough to be that guys grand-son "something's not right" Lovino muttered as he walked back towards his house. He opened his front door and was tackled by his brother "FELI! GET OFF" he yelled and the younger vargas stepped back "Where's that damn Potato-bastard?"

Feliciano tilted his head to the side "Who?" he asked, the elder vargas was getting confusing already

"Ludwig! That damn german you're always clinging too!" Lovino snapped that only earned him an even more confused face. Feliciano wasn't freaking out like his normally did when Lovino got angry

"Ludwig? Why would I cling to him?" Feliciano asked crossing his arms "He so mean to me! All he does is make fun of us, how can you date his brother!"

Lovino stepped back "Who the hell are you?" he muttered before realizing that Feliciano looked a lot younger then he should "what the hell is going on!" he turned and ran up the stairs and into his room. He threw himself onto the bed and screamed. He just wanted this nightmare to be over.

"Mon Ami" Francis purred as he curled up to Antonio's chest "That kid looked like he knew us"

"yeh, What was his name again?" Antonio asked looking at Francis, he was here, might as well play the part he was. He put his arm around Francis' shoulders, which earned him a smile from the Frenchman.

"It was something like Lovarg Inogus or something" Francis said shrugging "he was young enough to be your son"

Antonio shrugged "I don't know anyone by the name" he said with a yawn, they had spent most of the day cleaning the house. It was something that Lovino always did when he was bored, which was all the time.

Francis smiled before pressing a kiss to the Spaniards jawbone "Good Night, Tony" he whispered closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep

"yeh, good night, Francis" Antonio said before he too drifted off to sleep

Lovino looked at the door as his brother walked into the room "what do you want Feliciano?" He demanded his eyes narrowing slightly at his brother "Or is that even your name?"

"Fratello!" Feliciano said crossing his arms "I'm your brother! Why the hell are you thinking that I'm not!"

Lovino's eyes widened as he sat up "d-did you just…. Swear?" he asked, Feliciano never swears. He was too innocent and happy to swear

Feliciano sighed "What the hell do you think! You come home like there a stick shoved so far up your ass! Thinking that's everything must be the way you FUCKING SAY IT SHOULD BE!" he yelled at his brother, he could tell it was shocking him "Fuck this, I'm tried of following your damn rules all the time!"

Lovino stared at his brother in shock as the younger Italian stormed out of the room "What the hell got into him?" he muttered before leaning back onto his pillow. He felt tears fill his eyes "Damn it, Antonio" he whispered closing his eyes "Why do you have to be gone? When you were always by my side"

Antonio looked out the window, Francis was already asleep, but he couldn't sleep without knowing where Lovino was. He leaned against the window sill, his mind racking on where the young Italian could be "If I changed this much, then how much would everyone else have changed?" he whispered his hazel eyes looked over his shoulder as Francis rolled over "Francis isn't the pervert he usually is , and I'm married to him." Antonio sat down in the chair by the window and stared at the moon.

"Tony?"

Antonio looked over his shoulder at the slowly waking Frenchman "Go back to sleep, Francis" he said smiling at the blue eyes met his hazel "I'll be there in a minute"

"Think about this Lovi person?" Francis asked sitting up in the bed and looking at Antonio, who nodded before looking back out the window "I'm sure whoever this person is, he's safe and happy with someone else"

Antonio froze and looked at Francis with wide eyes "My lovi wouldn't be happy with anyone else!" he stated before looking down "He hates everyone!"

"If I remember, do you think that this Lovarg Inogas could be your lovi?" Francis asked as Antonio looked at him "but that can't be, Lovarg was dating Gilbert. I remember Mon Ami bragging about how he had gotten the Italian to go out with him"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt?" Antonio asked laughing "Lovino hates Gilbert and his brother Ludwig"

"Who's Ludwig? As far as I know, Gilbert doesn't have a brother" Francis said shrugging

"but Gilbert is Ludwig's older brother! And Ludwig was dating Feliciano, who was Lovino's brother!" Antonio said staring at Francis

"Feliciano's dating Arthur and I don't know anyone by the name of Ludwig" Francis said earning a shocked look from Antonio

"something isn't right, I have to talk to Arthur tomorrow" Antonio said "he might know what's going on"


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino opened his eyes and groaned "Hey, Bastard" he muttered pulling the blanket over his head "shut the blinds!" he waited and waited, but no movement sounded. He growled and shot his hand out, meaning to hit the Spaniard, but nothing was there. He sat up and looked at his empty bed before remembering the events from yesterday "what did we say to bring this upon ourselves" he growled putting his head in his hands before the bedroom door opened. He looked up and growled "What the hell do you want, Potato-bastard" he growled glaring at the Prussian who was smiling at him "you're really cute when you're naked" Gilbert said walking over to Lovino who instantly covered himself up

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lovino yelled grabbing his book and hurling it at Gilbert who ducked and left the room laughing "BASTARD!" he got out of the bed and shut the door before locking it. He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of brown khaki's and a creamish-tan shirt. He pulled them on before walking out of his room. He stormed down the stairs and right past his brother who was yelling at Gilbert. It made him smile, finally Feliciano was like him.

"LOVI!" Gilbert called running towards the Italian and putting his arm around his shoulders "You're brother's being mean to me"

"good, you deserve it" Lovino growled shaking the Prussians arm off his shoulder "go bug Matteo or Arthur"

"Alfred would kill me if I even looked at Mattie, and Arthur is just plain creepy" Gilbert said with a frown "I wish I had a brother, then I could pick on him all the time!"

"You do have a brother!" Lovino snapped turning to glare at Gilbert "His names Ludwig Beilschmidt! He's dating my brother, Feliciano!"

Feliciano looked at his brother "I wouldn't date a german! Their mean and so full of shit!" he snapped crossing his arms and glaring at Gilbert who was stepping away from the Italian "I can't believe you're dating one of them! That's ignorant, concidering all the times you tell me to stay away from the germans"

"you should!" Lovino said looking at his brother "that's why Gilbert and I are B-" he coughed and tried again, but he couldn't say it. Why the hell can't he break up with the Prussian?

"You're breaking up with me?" Gilbert asked tilting his head to the side

"No!" Lovino said before covering his mouth, that wasn't what he wanted to say!

Antonio looked down the street before knocking on the door "Hey Arthur" he said once the britian opened the door "I have a serious problem! And only you could believe me! I'm married to Francis and my little Tomato is missing! And-"

"calm down Tony" Arthur said "Come inside we can talk about in out of the rain"

Antonio nodded and followed Arthur into his living room, he sat down across from Arthur who motioned for him to continue "Ok, I went to bed two nights ago with my little Lovi. I woke up the next morning in bed with Francis, who claimed that we were married and he didn't know who Lovino Vargas was. I can't find my little tomato, but there's this kid who's like twenty years younger than I am. And I'm thirty years older then I should be, by the way. And His names Lovarg Inogas and he's dating Gilbert, and If he is Lovino Vargas then he wouldn't touch Gilbert with a twenty foot pole!"

"Slow down, Tony" Arthur said watching the Spaniard "you're claiming that this isn't what you remember. Tell me what do you remember"

"I was dating Lovino Vargas, his brother Feliciano was dating Ludwig Beilschmidt, Gilbert younger brother. Matthew Williams was dating Gilbert, and Matthew's brother Alfred Jones was dating you, while Francis kept trying to rape you" Antonio explained, not seeing the expression on Arthurs face one he mentioned Francis "and that's about it"

"Ok, As far as I know. Matthew and Alfred are dating and are not brothers. Gilbert doesn't have a brother, plus this Ludwig person you were talking about. He's one of the meanest people in the world. I'm dating Feliciano, if that helps at all" Arthur explained crossing his arms "This world you're talking about isn't real, it doesn't exist. It's just in your imagination because you're in love with this Lovino person, who you think is Lovarg. And you want to date him so you just-"

"NO! LOVINO IS A REAL PERSON!" Antonio yelled making Arthur jumped "HE'S MY LITTLE TOMATO! I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL HE'S IN MY ARMS AGAIN!"

Arthur coughed "I-I'll talk to Lovarg and see what he knows" he said pulling out a phone "I'll call Feliciano and have him send his brother over here. I want you to stay here"

Antonio watched Arthur talk on the phone 'I get to meet someone who might be my lovi' he thought with a faint smile as Arthur hung up

"They'll be over in a few minutes" Arthur said standing up "would you like some tea?


	4. Yaoi warning

Lovino knocked on the door, he had insisted Feliciano not to come with him. He had heard that Arthur was dead from Gilbert. He watched as Arthur opened the door "What the hell is this about, bastard?" he growled as Arthur showed him into the living room where some old person was sitting on the couch.

Arthur smiled before motioning for Lovino to sit down "Lovarg right?" he asked and the Italian opened his mouth but just ended up nodding "Lovarg, I'm sure you know a friend of mine. This is Antonio"

Lovino's brown eyes grew as he looked at the old man. He abruptly stood up "no" he whispered closing his eyes and clenching his fists "This isn't Antonio….. THIS BASTARD ISN'T ANTONIO!"

Antonio saw tears rolling down the Italians face "Lovi" he said standing up and touching Lovino's cheek, he gently wiped his tears away with his thumb "I don't know what's happening to us, but I love you"

"This would be my fault, actually" Arthur said crossing his arms "I saw how much you two were constantly yelling at each other, you couldn't admit your feelings. So I put you in this parallel universe where you're with the people you dislike the most, just to make you see how much you love each other. Once both of you can truly discover your true feelings for each other, you will wake up back in our own universe where everything is back to normal. Until then, I don't think you two should see each other, it will only make you ignore your feelings more"

Lovino opened his eyes and looked at Arthur "you did this to us?" he asked and Arthur nodded "why did you give us different ages"

"then you two can't be seen doing anything" Arthur said shrugging as he sipped his tea "It would look bad for Antonio to kiss Lovino who is at least fifteen years younger and also married. Or Lovino kissing someone who's almost twice his age, when he's dating Gilbert"

"so you're making it so we can't see each other?" Antonio asked and Arthur nodded again

"This is the exception, I'll give the two of you one night together then you can't see each other until you're back in our normal universe" Arthur said walking towards the kitchen "you two will spend the night here, I have some business I have to take care of. I already contacted Francis, telling him that you're spending a few days with me, and I called Gilbert, since I figured he's staying at your house. I told him you're spending the night here. It was harder to convince him but I eventually did it" Arthur grabbed his coat before opening the door "I'll be back when your time together is up"

"WAIT!" Lovino said making Arthur look at him "can't you make us our normal age? Just for tonight"

Arthur thought for a moment before nodding "just for tonight" he said before muttering something under his breath and sparkles appeared around Lovino and Antonio, who were soon back at their normal age.

"thank you" Antonio said pulling Lovino closer to his chest as Arthur shut the door "God I missed you Lovi"

Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck and looked into the Spaniards lively green eyes "I missed you too" he said

Antonio smiled before capturing Lovino's lips, the Italian was instantly kissing him back "you haven't done anything with Gilbert have you?" he asked before getting punched by Lovino

"I almost died when I realized that I was dating him" Lovino said smiling "either that or kill him. You know how much I hate germans. How about you and Francis?"

Antonio laughed "No, my body is only yours" he said making the Italian turn bright red "you're like a tomato"

"just kiss me, bastard" Lovino said pressing his lips to Antonio's

Antonio smiled into the kiss before picking the Italian up without breaking the kiss. He finally pulled away so he didn't trip when going up the stairs. He looked at the door which had a little note

_**Use this room**_

Antonio laughed before opening the door, it must have been a guest room. He shut the door with his foot before dropping Lovino onto the bed. He climbed on top of him "I missed having sex with you" he said kissing the Italian with extra passion "I'm afraid I forgot what your bodies like"

"Then you'll just have to learn again" Lovino said as Antonio stared sucking and nipping at his neck. He moaned as Antonio's hand slipped up his shirt to tease his nipples. He broke away just long enough to pull Lovino's shirt off.

Lovino closed his eyes as Antonio started nipping at his nipples "Antonio" he moaned, he never realized how good this felt before "don't tease me"

Antonio chuckled before slipping his own shirt off, he felt Lovino's small hands touch his chest. He moaned softly before looking at Lovino, who had just looked up at him at that moment. Antonio rubbed Lovino's waistline "I guess I'm not as pationent as I should be" he said hooking his fingers on the Italians pants before pulling then down past his ankles. He smiled as Lovino gasped at the sudden exposure. He reached down and touched Lovino's member

Lovino moaned softly as Antonio stroked the underside of his member "Antonio" he begged as the Spaniard started pumping him. He moaned louder as he was engulfed by sudden warmth.

Antonio gently sucked on Lovino, he pressed light kisses to the Italians cap. He looked up as Lovino gripped his hair

"please, Tony" Lovino moaned "just fuck me already"

Antonio looked around before reaching into the drawer and pulling out a bottle of unscented lotion. He coated his fingers before rubbed the Italians entrance, he slowly pushed on in. He felt Lovino tighten around his finger "Relax, Lovi" He said leaning forward and kissing the Italian "It'll hurt less"

"I-It doesn't hurt" Lovino said as another finger was pushed into him "I-I'm just not used to the feeling"

Antonio nodded before he started stretching the Italians entrance. When he was sure that Lovino was prepared enough, he stood up just long enough to pull his pants down. He coated himself with the lotion before lining himself up with the Italian entrance "Ready, Lovi?" he asked

Lovino nodded as he lifted his hips. He bit back a scream as the Spaniard pushed into him, his back arched naturally. He started moving his hips for a few seconds "M-Move" he said closing his eyes

Antonio nodded before pulling himself out until only his cap was left in before thrusting back into him. He heard Lovino moan, but it wasn't the sound he was looking for. Antonio kept thrusting into Lovino, he needed to find that bundle of nerves. Normally he found it right away, has it really been that long.

"Antonio!" Lovino cried as he saw white, his back arched more "T-there…. Right there"

Antonio smiled before adjusting his hips so he hit that spot with every thrust. He thrust harder and deeper with every thrust. He reached down and started pumping Lovino in time with his thrusts.

Lovino moaned loudly, god it felt so good. He grabbed Antonio's hair and pulled him into a lustful kiss that took their breath away. He was willing himself not to come before Antonio did, but he always came first. Lovino couldn't take it anymore "Antonio!" he cried as he came over their chests

Antonio moaned as Lovino's walls tightened around him "Lovi" he moaned as he came inside of the Italian. He collapsed on top of Lovino before he pulled himself out.

Lovino pushed the Spaniard off him before he put his head on Antonio's chest. "I love you, bastard" he said closing his eyes, there was a faint smile on his face "I don't care what Arthur does to us, you'll always be mine and I'll always be yours"

Antonio smiled before petting Lovino's hair "you don't know how much that means to me" he said pressing a kiss the Lovino's forehead as the Italian yawned "good-night my love"

Lovino smiled as he wrapped his arm around Antonio's waist "I love you too, bastard" he said before he quickly fell asleep


	5. Update

**I'm so sorry; I know you've been waited patiently for updates. I'm working on them, but I got my own computer and have yet to transfer the files from the other computer to my new one. I will get to it as soon as I can! I'm sorry, once again. And thank you for hanging in there! **


	6. Home

Lovino opened his eyes, Antonio wasn't there like he had expected. Something smelled good "since when could Arthur cook" he thought sitting up and yawning, he look one look at the room before his eyes grew "Th-this is my bedroom" he shot out of bed and just put on a pair of boxers before running out of the room. He reached the kitchen door and smiled, Antonio was cooking while whistling a little sing. Lovino couldn't help but laugh out of happiness.

Antonio stopped and looked at Lovino "Hey, Lovi!" he said smiling as he put the food on the plates "just in time, breakfast is done"

"I take it we're back home now" Lovino asked smiling at the Spaniard "I guess Arthur did mean what he said"

"I love you, Lovi" Antonio said kissing the Italians head before sitting down across from him "I can't believe being away from each other for so long could actually change us that much"

"We've lived with each other for centuries, we never realized how dependent on each other we became" Lovino stated taking a bit out of the eggs, just like all of Antonio's cooking, it melted in his mouth "I almost forgot how good your cooking is as well"

"thank you, Lovi" Antonio said smiling at the Italian, who turned red "I noticed you're not wearing any clothes, is that an invitation for another round?"

Lovino looked down, his whole face was on fire "I don't know" he said before his brown eyes met Antonio's green eyes "is it?"

Antonio felt a pulse in his groin, he felt his cheeks heat up at the gaze Lovino was giving him. It was filled with desire and lust. He finally smiled "If that's a challenge" he said taking another bite of his breakfast "then you're on"

_**I never realized how much I loved you. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, now I know why I didn't want to leave you side. I love you more then anything you could give me, just having you by my side is more then what I deserve. I've been mean and cruel to you and always thought that you'd leave me for Feliciano, and I'm sorry. Just promise me that you'll never leave me. (Lovino)**_

_** I don't know what made you believe that I would leave you, lovi. I meant ever word I have ever said to you, and what I say now. I truly mean, you are better then any tomato anyone could pick. Just having you in my arms when I wake up is more then I could ask for. No matter what people tell you, you are not your brother, I would never leave you for him. You're the only person I love and could ever love. Thank you for being mine. (Antonio)**_


	7. IMPORTANT

NOTICE: I'm going to start re-writing a few of discontinued stories in hopes to make them less confusing and end them. Here is the list that I'm working on in order

1) Crystal Sky High

2) Lost but not forgotten

3) Nations vs Humans

4) Playing the Cards

* * *

The one's I'm going to be deleting are as follows

1) Prisoner of war

2) New Love

3) CAR

4) Disappear

5) Finding Violet

6) Forbidden Memories

7) Life and Lies of a Vampires life

8) Lily of the Valley

9) Rapist in Canada

10) Slave

11) The other line

* * *

If the story isn't on the list, I haven't decided what I'm going to do with it yet

* * *

I apologize to those who love those stories, but I need to clean out my box of stories I don't care about anymore. I'll keep you updated on the stories but they'll be deleted within the next week or so.

~Brii


End file.
